


birthday treat

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Derek wakes up slowly - feeling a warm mouth alternating kisses and licks and nips on his body.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	birthday treat

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore <3

Derek wakes up slowly - feeling a warm mouth alternating kisses and licks and nips on his body. It’s a far cry from waking up urgently and is a tell-tale sign that his wolf trusts Stiles completely.

Derek moans as Stiles sucks hard at the jut of hip and Derek tries to suppress his healing - even for a little bit. He likes seeing Stiles’ marks on his body.

Seeing Stiles’ messy hair and those bright amber eyes staring up at him impishly is the best treat he can imagine.

“Morning,” Derek growls.

“Happy birthday,” Stiles responds before continuing the tortuous path.


End file.
